Human vision - (a) Construction of spectral sensitivity functions for 3 types of cone responsible for color vision from psychophysical and microspectrophotometric measurements. (b) Construction of a "cone nomogram" from these and absorption measurements on iodopsin. (c) Analysis of human and monkey macular pigmentation in situ from measurements in extracts and on isolated retinas and living eyes. (d) Visual sensitivity in the ultraviolet to 310 nm in normal and aphakic human eyes. Membrane structure in rod outer segments - Differentiation of plasma membrane, disc membranes, disc rims and basal (open) discs by chemical treatment and EM examination. Ultrastructure of Alciopid eyes - Completion of optical and EM studies in several species of these marine Polychaete worms, obtained in the Bay of Naples. Visual pigments in insect eyes - (a) States of visual pigments in light and dark adaptation, correlated with anatomical changes in rhabdomes in mosquito larval cell and adult compound eyes. (b) Vitamin A deficiency and visual pigments in moth Manduca and fly Calliphora. (c) Does visual pigment rotate in the membranes of microvilli in moth and fly eyes?